We're Whole Once More
by thefoxraven
Summary: Sasuke's pregnant but doesn't know how to tell Naruto. They have an argument and Naruto dies. Will Sasuke ever get his second chance?


_Naruto drove away from his home, he could not believe Sasuke had just said that; "I don't want to live you anymore, Naruto... You're... I... Naruto, I'm... I'm not in love with you any longer. I can't keep faking I am when I am not. I wish I would've told you sooner but... I couldn't bring myself to do it." Naruto heard his heart shatter and tears impulsively flowed like rivers from his face, "Sasuke... Why?" His hands shook, and his legs grew weak, "I don't know Naruto. It's just one of those things that happen. I just... I can't anymore. I'm sorry," Sasuke said it so easily. So cold. So emotionless. Naruto was so caught up thinking about Sasuke that he did not notice the headlights in front of him nor did he hear the loud honk of the 18 wheeler. He did not feel the impact of the truck hitting his car, he did not feel the steering wheel dig into his chest, nor did he feel his head bang on the windshield and then the dashboard. He did not feel his leg snap in half or when the cuts on his arms just got longer and deeper. All he could feel was heartbreak, loneliness, sadness, anger, and all together he felt empty and numb. Around 2 am, Sasuke was woken up by a call. "Sasuke..." a saddened voice croaked, "Sasuke... it's Naruto... Naruto... he's..." the voice broke down in tears, he couldn't finish the sentence, "Itachi-niisan, what's wrong? Is Naruto there with you?" Itachi regained composure, but he sounded so far away, "Otouto, Naruto... Naruto has passed. The sun child is no longer with us." Sasuke let the phone slip out of his grasp, as the sudden reality hit him. "NO! NO! NO, IT'S NOT TRUE! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT NARUTO'S DEAD. NO! NO!" Sasuke felt hot tears slip down, sadness and guilt engulf his entire being. His Naruto. His lover. His sunshine. Naruto... he was gone. And because of him. If he hadn't said he no longer loved him, none of this would have happened. Why did Naruto believe him? He knew he could never stop loving Naruto. He knew deep down in his heart, he only lived for Naruto. He only breathed for Naruto. And now he was gone. Itachi heard his little brother break down from the other side of the line, he turned to face two saddened parents. Sasuke picked up the phone again, "Tell me you're lying, Niisan. Tell me this is all some really, terrible big joke. My Naruto can't be dead." Itachi took a deep breath, "Saiai no otouto, please calm down, please," he couldn't bear hear his little brother crying so hysterically, he broke down and Naruto's father took his phone, "Sasuke, please take a hold for us. Please, I know it hurts, he was my son, I know how you feel, Sasuke. I know," He welled up with tears, but manage to choke out, "I know how hurt you are. I know how heartbroken you feel. He was my son..." His father broke down and his lover took a hold of him, "Iruka, don't cry please we'll be okay." Iruka, Naruto's (adoptive) father, looked at his much taller, white haired lover, "Kakashi, how do you want me to not cry, he was my son!"_

 _"I know, he was my son too, but you'll only keep altering Sasuke, he's bad as it is." Sasuke on the other side of the line was too busy drowning in his own tears to realize what was going on on the other side, not until Kakashi called out for him, "Sasuke get it together, I'm going for you be ready in 10, I want you to see him before anyone else receives the news." "Okay..." Sasuke managed to croak out. He got dressed and unlocked the door, Kakashi knew his way in. He sat on the couch, his face unreadable._

 _Naruto... my Naruto is gone. He went and left the both of us alone. I have become a single father. Oh, our little baby will grow without a father! And all because of me. All because I was a coward and couldn't tell him I'm pregnant. I told him I didn't I love him. How could that ever be true? I loved him much more than I ever loved myself. I didn't tell l him I loved him when he first accidentally kissed me. Or the second time we kissed. Or when he saved me, or when I saved him. I didn't tell him when I ran off, when we fought, when I told him he was my one and only. I never told him that I loved him, until we got married and only then, he was the one who said it first. I just wish I had told him more often how much I loved him._

 _Sasuke clutched his stomach, and sobbed. He had left his only child without a father. Kakashi entered the house, all the lights were turned off and the only sound that could be heard were Sasuke's sobs, he walked towards the room and saw Sasuke on the couch, clutching at his stomach, whispering Naruto's name. His heart felt heavy, he had come here to make Sasuke feel better, but nothing could ever make him break out of this curse Naruto has casted upon all of them and possibly all of the village._

 _"Sasuke, are you ready?" Sasuke looked up at the angel standing next to Kakashi, his golden hair flowing with an invisible breeze and his eyes the color of the lightest shade of blue, almost a clear sky blue staring lovingly at him, his expression so serene and lovely, his perfect lips forming a small, comforting smile. Naruto... Sasuke looked dazed, "Yes, I'm ready."_

 _"What?" asked Kakashi, he was puzzled, Sasuke was going insane. He literally just talked to nothing but air. Sasuke got up and walked out of the door. "Let's go," he ordered and Kakashi followed behind him. When they got to the hospital, Iruka was crying on Itachi and Itachi was silently crying to himself. Kakashi reached them first to tell them Sasuke was with him, but he walked right passed them, going straight into Naruto's room. "Sasuke... wait... you don't even know where his room is-" But he was cut off when he saw Sasuke walk into the room that his lover was in. They exchanged looks between each other, wondering how Sasuke knew Naruto's room, and followed behind him. Sasuke walked in and saw Naruto's body lying so peacefully in the white bed sheets. His Naruto. His face was all bruised and bloody but it was still perfect. His body was cut and broken and bloody but his skin was still soft, his hands were smooth, his marriage ring intact, Sasuke got on his knees and brushed a stray hair off his Naruto's face. He leaned in and kiss those soft lips, crying whilst doing so. He held onto his hand and broke down. His Naruto wasn't gone. He was right here in front of him. Sleeping. "Naruto wake up, Naruto! I love you, Naruto-kun. You're my sunshine. Please come back! Naruto..." he cried helplessly. Kakashi, Iruka and Itachi took this as their cue to come in and take Sasuke away. Itachi reached to touch his shoulder but Sasuke pushed him away. "Sasuke, please... he's gone."_

 _"No he's not, Itachi! He's right here! Look," Sasuke held on tighter to Naruto's hand, "Babe, please wake up. Please, I love you! I love you, okay? Now please wake up! Naruto... Naruto..."_

"Naruto..." Sasuke mumbled.

"Sasuke?" Naruto turned to face his raven haired lover, "Sasuke wake up!" He shook the raven and he finally stirred.

"Naruto?" he whispered it, almost as if his life depended on it.

Naruto laughed quietly, "Yeah, Sasuke it's me, you must've had a nightmare again."

Sasuke's eyes widened suddenly, his nightmare finally wearing off, "Naruto! Oh, Naruto!" he wrapped his arms around the blond-headed boy, "Naruto, I had a terrible nightmare that you died in a car accident and I couldn't tell you how much I loved you. And I'm so sorry I haven't told you before but I love you so much!"

Naruto was taken by surprise, "Sasuke what are you talking about? You always tell me you love me, even before I go to work or when I come home. Sasuke," he pulled him away and looked into his eyes, "Sasuke, you tell me you love me much more than you need to, and you go the extra mile to show me you love me, I really couldn't ask for much more. If I did, I would be selfish."

Sasuke cried much more than he wanted to show at 5 in the morning, in front of the cerulean eyed boy who had loved him since the age of 12 and had stayed with him through the ups and downs and had survived his old self who only seeked revenge, his equal in battle and his savior, the one who lit his path when he fell in the abyss of darkness, the one who helped him forgive his brother and learn the truth that the murder of his parents were not his brother's doing but Orochimaru's, the boy who stood tall when the whole world was crumbling, the one who loved him unconditionally but never said a thing, afraid that he would not reciprocate such angel's feelings, the boy who grew and turned into a man, a wonderful man whom he would always love and had now become the father of his future child. The man with the heart of an ocean, always accepting and becoming home, and never asking for anything in return. This man, was the man anyone could ever wish for, and somehow by a sick twist of the universe, Sasuke could call him his husband. He was his one and only, the only one who was precious to him, and as much as he had hated to admit when he was younger, he was everything for Sasuke. Naruto had always been there for him, had understood his pain, had beared the burden of hate with him and had left his beloved ramen behind for three years so he could bring Sasuke back to Konohagakure. Naruto has been nothing but extraordinary with him.

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered, "I have something to tell you..."

Naruto sat up and held Sasuke against his chest, "What is it, ai?"

"You're... you're going to be a dad, we're forming a family," Sasuke smiled cutely at Naruto whom's eyes had gotten wide and extremely watery and he couldn't contain his big smile, "Really?"

Sasuke nodded, smiling when he felt Naruto's heartbeat quicken and the grip on him tighten. Finally, they were whole once more. What had been taken away from they long ago, they formed it themselves. That lack of love they had been through they found in each other. They were forming a family of their own, and they couldn't be happier.


End file.
